


Quidditch Stars by Glockgal for The Pucey

by glockgal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-25
Updated: 2006-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockgal/pseuds/glockgal
Summary: Cedric/Oliver art done for the Demelza House Fundraiser





	Quidditch Stars by Glockgal for The Pucey

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Subject:** Cedric/Oliver  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** R, NOT WORK SAFE  
 **Media used:** ink and watercolor  


* * *


End file.
